Eres mi juguete, Malfoy
by Yoe6669
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un juguete que solo sirve para divertir a los estúpidos Slytherin. Si tan solo pudiera escapar de toda esa tortura enferma a la que está sometido. Quizá la única forma de escapar sea morir... Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. AU: Mundo al revés, malos siendo buenos; buenos siendo malos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

AU: Mundo al revés: malos siendo buenos; buenos siendo malos.

Nota: El fic es tóxico porque es lo que pretende. No sé, es como veo al trío de oro siendo Slytherin. No por esto digo que los Slytherin sean así. Solo es mi manera de verlos.

...

Hermione Granger era la típica chica Slytherin, muy astuta e inteligente, excelente en las clases y manipulando a cualquiera a quien pudiera sacarle algún provecho. Y era por esto último que Hermione observaba tanto a Harry, porque sabía que podía sacar provecho de cualquier secreto que Harry estuviera guardando, ella sabía muy bien que el moreno le estaba escondiendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era, solo sabía que una vez que lo descubriera la recompensa sería enorme, después de todo él era una persona importante en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, antes de terminar de elaborar un plan en su mente privilegiada, Ron Weasley la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la sacó del gran comedor con rudeza, él siempre era un bruto sin importar las personas o el lugar en el que se encontraran. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban tan acostumbrados a sus peleas y a su relación tan tóxica que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, les prestó atención. Cada quien siguió con lo suyo mientras Ron y Hermione salían de ahí.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo el pelirrojo una vez que salieron al hall de la entrada.

—¿De qué? —inquirió ella con maldad, claro que sabía de lo que quería hablar el pelirrojo, pero era divertido burlarse de él, pues cuando se molestaba era una bestia total y eso le encantaba, no podía negarlo.

—¿Creíste que no me enteraría que le coqueteabas al imbécil de Nott? —gruñó Ron jalándola hacia un salón vació y cerrando la puerta, con más fuerza de la necesaria, tras ellos.

—¿Y por esa tontería te molestas? —replicó ella dejándose arrastrar por él hasta el medio del aula, se estaba divirtiendo tanto—, solo quería que su trabajo no fuera mejor que el mío, el muy idiota se esforzó mucho esta vez por ganarme. Al final resultó que todo eso lo hacía por llamar mi atención.

—Tienes que dejar de coquetear con todos, Hermione —Ron hacía mucho que comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de Hermione, no iba a permitir que la castaña le siguiera viendo la cara de estúpido—. Hace mucho que estás hartando mi paciencia, la cual no es mucha...

—Ya, cariño —ronroneó la chica acercándose a él peligrosamente, asegurándose de que el pelirrojo sintiera sus senos en su pecho y que sus bocas quedaran a escasos centímetros la una de la otra—. Sabes que eres el único con quien quiero estar.

—¡Ya para, Hermione! —exclamó molesto, la conocía muy bien, no caería en sus estúpidos juegos—, ¿sí puedes entender que esto no es solo sexo? Si fuera por eso tengo a mil chicas detrás de mí que estarían gustosas de complacerme.

—¿Igual a la zorra de Lavender? —inquirió la chica furiosa, nunca olvidaría aquello. Cada vez que recordaba a Lavender con su cara entre las piernas de Ron le daban ganas de matar a alguien.

—Exactamente igual —concedió el pelirrojo sonriendo con suficiencia. Sabía muy bien que ese tema la lastimaba, pero eso era lo que quería... Lastimarla, que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que con él no se jugaba—. Entiende de una vez por todas que te amo, pero si continuas como hasta ahora estoy dispuesto a dejarte y buscarme a otra. —La tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos—, ¿lo entiendes?

—Eres un imbécil —replicó intentando librarse de él, pero no lo consiguió, Ron era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡Creo haberte hecho una puta pregunta, Hermione! —bramó Ron autoritario—, ¿lo entiendes, o prefieres que busque la manera de hacértelo entender?

—Lo entiendo —contesto ella a regañadientes, Ron sonrió complacido.

—Esa es mi chica. Eres solo mía, Hermione. Espero que jamás te atrevas a olvidarlo...

El susurro de Ron se perdió entre los labios de Hermione, él siempre lograba hacer que ella lo deseara, lo deseara como a ningún otro, con una fuerza y una desesperación intensa. No le importaba entregarse a él en esa aula vacía, es más, le parecía lo más excitante que podían hacer en ese momento. Se desvistieron rápidamente entre besos y caricias ardientes, yéndose en el proceso hasta el escritorio para tener más comodidad, pero antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo cualquier otra acción, la puerta del aula se abrió a lo que ambos se escondieron debajo del escritorio para no ser descubiertos por nadie. Pero lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento.

...

El gran comedor estaba apunto de reventar como cada día, las mesas de las casas siempre se encontraban repletas de sus estudiantes, que devoraban con vigor los miles de platillos elaborados por los elfos domésticos del castillo. Pero Draco Malfoy solo tenía ojos para la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Estas bien, Draco? —inquirió Pansy preocupada visiblemente. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? El rubio lucía terriblemente mal, estaba pálido y ojeroso, además de que por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar apunto de vomitar en cualquier momento—. No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy bien —replicó el rubio con un gruñido sin quitar la vista de la bendita mesa. Draco tenía días sin comer bien, sin dormir más que un par de minutos; y además estaba a punto de reprobar todas sus clases y ser expulsado del equipo de quidditch. Todo por su culpa.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry Potter. El muy imbécil besaba una y otra vez a la zorra de Ginny Weasley, él sabía que Draco lo estaba observando, claro que lo sabía. Y se lo dejó en claro al rubio cuando besó a la pelirroja de una manera tan apasionada y libidinosa que parecía que en cualquier momento tendrían relaciones encima de la mesa, todo esto mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona y una sonrisa llena de sorna a Draco, él no pudo soportarlo y desvió por fin su mirada. No le daría la satisfacción de que notara cuanto le dolía lo que le hacía. El rubio tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que un estúpido Slytherin lo pisoteara, o eso era lo que intentaba.

—Draco, somos tus amigos —dijo Blasie con delicadeza—. Si hay algo, cualquier cosa en la que podamos ayudarte, aquí estamos.

—No es nada —insistía el rubio intentando en vano alejar a Potter de sus pensamientos. Pero mientras más lo intentaba, más pensaba en él. En cómo el verde del uniforme de Slytherin combinaba a la perfección con sus bellos ojos, en cómo su cabello alborotado de la daba el aspecto de chico malo que tan bien le quedaba, en cómo esa sonrisa era capaz de fundirlo hasta el extremo... No, no debía continuar por ese hilo de pensamientos—. De verdad estoy bien. Debo irme.

Draco se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor sin prestarle atención a sus amigos que lo observaban preocupados, caminó lentamente dispuesto a irse a la sala común. Necesitaba la soledad de su habitación para llorar un rato, solo un rato antes de continuar con su vida. Ya se le estaba acabando la fuerza para continuar, todos podían notar cómo comenzaba a perder la batalla y eso no lo aceptaría jamás.

—¿A dónde vas, Malfoy? —dijo Harry para captar su atención. Draco no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su estomago mientras se detenía de golpe al escuchar la voz profunda del moreno que ahora venía tras él.

—No es asunto tuyo, Potter. —Fue toda su respuesta sin atreverse a voltear a verlo, estaba estático en el mismo sitio sin estar seguro de si estaba respirando o no, él lo ponía demasiado nervioso para ser cierto. No quería aceptar todo lo que le hacía sentir, pero aún si no lo aceptaba seguía sintiendo demasiadas cosas por ese hombre cruel. Debía huir cuanto antes, su cerebro se lo gritaba una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo absoluto, continuaba estático en la misma posición. Harry se acercó a él sin ser nada sutil, pues sabía que el rubio no huiría de él, la espalda de Draco chocó contra su pecho a lo que el rubio soltó un gemido involuntario, el moreno a su vez sopló en su oído causándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza a través de su espina dorsal.

—¿Quién lo dice? —inquirió burlón.

—Lo digo yo —Draco se esforzó al máximo porque su voz saliera ácida y grosera, lo cual logró hacer sin verse débil.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando sacas ese tonto orgullo de león, Malfoy —siguió burlándose el moreno, porque eso era Draco, un tonto juego que solo existía para divertirlo.

—Jódete, Potter —gruñó Draco con odio.

—Mejor te jodo a ti —Harry le dio media vuelta a Draco con brusquedad y, una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, lo besó con rudeza. En el beso no había pasión, ni amor, solo un salvajismo demandante. El rubio se resistió lo mejor que pudo, el problema es que para él Harry era irresistible, se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder evitar caer una y otra vez en las garras del moreno. Él era una persona despreciable y Draco lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Aún así...

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello suave y alborotado que despedía un olor a chocolate, muy fuerte y amargo, tan amargo como sus propios besos. El aire comenzaba a ser solido y pesado para Draco, por lo que respirar era casi imposible para él, pero su cuerpo en lugar de resentirse, exigió sentir mucho más de eso. Se acercó más a Harry para tener mucho más contacto con su cuerpo caliente, las lenguas de ambos chicos exploraban sus bocas sedientas el uno por el otro. En esos momentos Draco podía engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que Harry lo deseaba y sentía algo por él, aunque muy bien sabía que no era así, Draco sabía muy bien el peligroso juego que ese hombre lo había obligado a jugar. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y con un movimiento rápido cargó al rubio quien enredó sus piernas en su cintura, Harry, sin soltarlo, caminó lejos de ahí, hacia uno de los muchos salones vacíos donde no dudo en besarlo y acariciarlo hasta que Draco le suplicó que lo hiciera suyo. Lo poseyó tan ruda y fuertemente como siempre, lo que lograba que Draco gritara de placer tan fuerte que Harry se burló de él al recordarle que podían oír lo que hacían en esa pequeña aula.

—No me importa —replicó el rubio cegado de placer.

—A mí, sí —respondió el moreno sin dejar de embestirlo—, ¿crees que quiero que alguien se entere? No voy a perder a Ginny por ti.

—¿Por qué la engañas conmigo entonces?

—¿Engañarla contigo? —se burló Harry separándose de él, se dirigió a un punto en el suelo donde estaba su ropa y la tomó sacudiendole el polvo casi inexistente—. ¿Crees que esto es algún tipo de relación, Malfoy? Tú eres solo un juguete con el que me divierto de vez en cuando, no te confundas. Ginny en cambio es el puto amor de mi vida, y nos casaremos en cuanto terminemos el colegio. En cambio tú no eres nada más que algo que puedo utilizar cada vez que me place. ¿Entiendes cuál es tu lugar?

—Eres un imbécil —escupió Draco con rabia, pero Harry continuaba riéndose de él.

—Un imbécil del que estas enamorado... ¿De verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿De verdad crees que no eres bastante obvio? Todos en Slytherin lo saben; en Gryffindor tambien, pero no quieren aceptarlo. Adiós, Draco. Fue divertido. —Harry se vistió y se fue dejando a Draco solo en el aula, la rabia era tan grande que le provocaba unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera eran por el idiota de Potter, no, era por él mismo. Porque su orgullo no era nada cuando se trataba de él, porque el moreno nunca lo engañó al decirle que lo quería ni mucho menos, pero él siempre volvía a caer una y otra vez en ese juego enfermo que odiaba y amaba a la vez. Le costó mucho irse del aula de manera calmada, pero logró mantener un poco de integridad, al menos ante los demás.

Una vez ambos muchachos se fueron, Ron y Hermione salieron de su escondite tras el escritorio. Ron se veía un poco enfermo, Hermione en cambio lucía muy feliz y contenta, como si le hubieran dado un gran regalo.

—Así que eso era lo que ocultaba Harry —comentó sin dejar de sonreír—, me pregunto qué provecho puedo sacar de esto.

—No hagas nada, Hermione —ordenó Ron con dureza—. Vas a dejar esto así, ¿me oyes?

—Pero, Ron...

—Pero nada, Hermione. Ginny puede salir muy herida. Hablaré con Harry para que se comporte, y tú tambien te comportarás.

—De acuerdo —dijo de mala gana. Claro que Ron hablaba de Harry, no le había dicho nada de Draco. Hermione se iba a divertir mucho.

...

Hermione había tenido un día duro de estudios, hacía mucho tiempo que no debía estudiar tanto para un examen, pero este era importante; principalmente porque no lograba terminar de entender el principio básico del hechizo. Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo después de practicar tantas horas seguidas, y aún tenía que llevarse unos diez libros a la sala común para continuar estudiando, ese era un trabajo que no quería hacer. Ron estaba entrenando con el equipo, si quería que la ayudara debía esperarlo al menos una hora más y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Por suerte para ella, Draco Malfoy entró en la biblioteca arrastrando los pies. De verdad parecía estar muy mal por Harry, pobre estúpido.

—Malfoy —lo llamó con voz cargada de maldad, Draco volteó a verla levantando una ceja extrañado, ellos nunca hablaban si podían evitarlo—. Justo a quien necesitaba...

—¿Qué quieres, Granger? —inquirió convoz cansada, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella y lo que sea que quisiera.

—Lleva mis libros a mi sala común —ordenó como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Draco frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Hermione agregó—. Es mejor que me obedezcas sin rechistar, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Descubrí tu secreto. Te vi cuando Harry te estaba cogiendo, te escuché gritar como un cerdo cuando llegabas al orgasmo... Te vi. —Mientras la escuchaba Draco palidecía rápidamente, ella los había visto, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Hacerse el tonto no parecía una buena opción— ¿Entonces? ¿Llevarás los libros o no?

Draco asintió nervioso dejándose manipular muy rápidamente por ella. Tomó los libros entre sus brazos cargándolos hasta la sala común, había querido llevarlos con un hechizo de levitación, pero la castaña no se lo permitió y no estaba dispuesto a negarle nada por el momento al menos, primero necestaba pensar qué hacer para salir del embrollo, su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero no sabía qué hacer para escapar del problema. Si Hermione los había visto como afirmaba estaba perdido, ella no era conocida por ser una persona piadosa en lo absoluto, Hermione Granger era un ser cruel y despreciable, todos sabían que el único que podía ponerla en su lugar era Weasley, y eso no era un consuelo para el rubio.

—¡Qué cara tienes, Draco! —exclamó la castaña con una voz melosa mientras caminaban—, pereces querer vomitar.

—¿Qué harás conmigo?

—Aún no lo sé —dijo Hermione fingiendo pensar muy seriamente—, pero te puedo asegurar que no te gustará, Draco. Ahora tú eres mi juguete tambien... Veamos que tanto me diviertes...

...

—¿Qué vas a hacerme, Hermione? —inquirió Draco nervioso mientras la castaña lo ataba de pies y manos contra la pared con unas cadenas que ella misma se encargó de conjurar.

No estaba seguro de en qué habitación se encontraban, pues lo chica lo llevó hasta ella vendado. Pero el interior de la misma no le producía nada más que terror; era un sitio oscuro, sombrío y lúgubre, además de muy amplio con una serie de objetos extraños que no le producían una buena impresión al rubio. Estaba casi seguro de que eran aparatos de tortura de algún tipo, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacerle con ellos.

—Tranquilo, Draco —susurró la chica con malicia, alejándose unos pasos de él—. Si te pones nervioso y te mueves, será mucho peor para ti.

—Vamos, Hermione, no es gracioso...

—No se supone que lo sea. —Hermione lo miró muy seria y conjuró— ¡Crucio!

Draco gritó y se retorció de dolor, pero Hermione ya había insonorizado la habitación para que nadie escuchara sus gritos desde el exterior. Era terrible estar a la merced de alguien tan malo y cruel, un apersona que no se detenía por más que suplicara, alguien que parecía no importarle que las demás personas sufrieran. El hechizó paró, pero Draco no tuvo tietiempo ni de respirar correctamente cuando le llegó otro cruciatus y luego otro. Draco chillaba e incluso lloraba por la tortura inflingida a su cuerpo, podía sentir llamas en sus huesos, sus articulaciones se enrrollaban unas con otras y todo su cuerpo se dislocaba debido al tormento sufrido. Necesitaba desesperadamente que el terrible suplicio acabará como fuera, estaba seguro que morir era la única salida a sus problemas con los malditos Slytherin; primero Harry utilizándolo como un juguete sexual, y ahora Hermione lo usaba como un muñeco donde descargar su furia y su frustración. Debía morir...

—Pobre, gatito —se burló ella—. Quiere morir...

—Matame de una vez...

—Yo no quiero matarte, imbécil. Solo quiero practicar ciertos hechizos que no he podido practicar adecuadamente.

Hermione le lanzó a Draco un hechizo asfixiante, lo que hizo que la túnica del chico se rasgara en varias tiras y atrapara su cuello, asfixiándolo lentamente. Draco perdía el aliento, mientras la piel de su cara se volvía cada vez más azul, podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a querer salir de sus órbitas debido a la presión ejercida en ellos. Veía a Hermione riendo complacida con su obra. Finalmente, cuando estuvo apunto de perder la conciencia, ella lo liberó del hechizo.

—Hoy me has divertido mucho, Malfoy —dijo acercándose a él y liberándolo de las cadenas—. Ya veo por qué Harry juega tanto contigo... No es necesario decirte que nadie puede saber nada de lo que sucede aquí, ¿verdad? —Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se esforzaba en llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, por unos segundos pensó que ella realmente lo mataría. Ella era totalmente escalofriante, no habían dudas de ello— Ya me voy, nos veremos de nuevo, no te preocupes. Adiós, Draco.

Draco se quedó llorando en el suelo por un largo rato, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para salirse de ese problema. Además que no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría con él si Ron o Ginny eran los que se enteraban, para nadie era un secreto que Ginny era inmensamente poderosa, y que su crueldad solo podía ser rivalizada con su belleza; Ron por su parte tenía una agilidad especial para hacerle desear a las personas no haber nacido nunca. Nadie se comparaba con él, su tortura no era solo física, sino tambien psicológica, era por esto que nadie se atrevía a meterse con el pelirrojo, era una persona con una mente enferma. Una vez que Draco se calmó salió de la habitación donde Hermione lo había tenido encerrado, no estaba seguro de qué parte del castillo era esa, pero sabía que era mejor para él no acercarse ahí nunca más.

Caminó muy lentamente intentando orientarse hacia su sala común, desando poder moverse más rápido, pero, ¿quién podría después de todo lo que le acababan de hacer hacía pocas horas?

—¿Malfoy? —inquirió una voz conocida, el rubio quedó de piedra al escuchar a Harry tan cerca de él—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco palideció al extremo, no sabía qué decirle sin que fuera obvio que mentía, y sabía muy bien que mentirle a Harry era lo peor que podía hacer en su vida.

— ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por el castillo? —al momento en que escuchó su propia voz quiso golpearse, sonaba totalmente forzada y estrangulada debido al dolor que tenía luego de ser casi ahorcado por su propia ropa... ¡Su ropa! Aún continuaba hecha tiras en algunos sitios, si Harry lo veía... Tenía que huir de ahí cuanto antes.

Draco corrió lo mejor que pudo lejos de Harry, pero el problema era que no podía correr bien después de semejante tortura orquestada por la castaña. Harry llegó hasta él con rapidez y lo tomó del brazo, lo que hizo que Draco soltara un quejido de dolor a pesar de que el moreno no lo había tomado con dureza. Harry lo soltó de prisa asustado en cierta manera por la queja del rubio.

—¿Qué tienes? —aunque se suponía que era una pregunta, más bien sonó como una orden. Él debía contestar lo quisiera o no.

—Nada —mintió Draco con tanta rapidez que logró que la mentira fuera demasiada obvia. Harry frunció el ceño hacia él, era obvio que no le creía ni por un segundo, sin embargo el rubio no estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría si le contaba lo que Hermione le había hecho y la razón por la que él se dejaba hacer aquello.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en el cuello?

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada, Potter! —bramó Draco—, y aunque me sucediera, ¿por qué te importa?

—No voy a permitir que nadie toque lo que es mío.

—A mí nadie me está tocando, ¡y yo no soy tuyo!

—Algún día dirás esa mentira tantas veces que vas a terminar por creerla —se burló Harry—, no insistiré por esta vez, pero tarde o temprano descubriré lo que sucede, y no te conviene que otra persona que no seas tú me lo diga, Malfoy.

Harry le dio un pequeño beso a Draco y se marchó sin decirle nada más, ahora el rubio tenía una preocupación más que agregar a su lista: Harry lo utilizaba como un juguete sexual, Hermione lo utilizaba como conejillo de indias, el miedo de que los Weasley no se enteraran de lo que sucedía, y ahora debía agregar el miedo de que Harry descubriera lo que le hacía Hermione. ¿Se suponía que él era un Gryffindor? Ya ni de eso estaba seguro. Logró llegar a la sala común y se acostó para intentar descansar y olvidar todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, todas esas cosas le pasaban por estúpido, ¿cómo se le ocurrió caer en las garras del idiota de Potter y continuar con eso hasta el punto de ser descubierto?

...

—Hermione, es mejor que pares con esto —suplicó Draco en un vano intento parar a la chica que volvía a ponerle las condenadas esposas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas en las que Hermione lo torturaba siempre que podía, los niveles de estrés de Draco se dispararon más que nunca en esas dos semanas, no podía parar de estar alerta a todo y esperar a que todo estallara de un momento a otro—, Harry se dio cuenta de las marcas que me dejaste la ultima vez y dijo que iba a averiguar lo que sucedía. —No era mentira, la chica le había hecho cortes horribles en sus brazos, y antes de poder curarse con alguna poción, Harry lo había visto y se había enfurecido. No le creyó cuando le dijo que se las había hecho él mismo cuando al practicar un hechizo algo salió mal.

—Entonces solo debo ser cuidadosa y no dejar marcas —resolvió la chica como si nada. Era claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerse con nada.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Hermione!

—No quiero —dijo simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa, se alejó de él y conjuró el cruciatus tan ya conocido por Draco, mientras Hermione reía divertida—, me gusta jugar contigo... No me importa lo que Harry tenga que decir.

—¿Así que no te importa? —inquirió la voz de Harry entrando al lugar, en su mirada podía verse la furia y la locura que lo invadían al ver cómo Hermione torturaba a Draco, a su Draco—, entonces no te importará mi venganza.

—¡Harry! —exclamó sorprendida Hermione, lo que hizo que la maldición cesara sobre el rubio. Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente, lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado, muy fría y calmada—. Tú no me harás nada, Harry...

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque le contaré todo a Ginny.

—Cuéntale... No me interesa... Debes aprender a no tocar lo que no es tuyo, Hermione. Y más si es mi juguete personal.

—Déjala, Harry —replicó Ron entrando tras Harry a la habitación, esta vez Hermione palideció en cuestión de segundos. Ron miraba todo a su alrededor con atención, sopesando el castigo que su psicópata novia se merecía—. Yo me encargaré de ella... Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada, Hermione.

—Pe-pero, Ron —tartamudeó la castaña visiblemente asustada—, yo no hice nada malo.

—¡No me mientas! —bramó Ron molestó—, sabes cuanto odio que me mientan, en especial tú. No termines de agotar mi paciencia.

—Nos vamos, Malfoy —dijo Harry tomando al rubio de la mano y sacándolo del lugar, mientras salían podían escuchar las suplicas de Hermione, pero un grito de dolor de parte de la castaña les hizo ver que no fue escuchada por el pelirrojo. Draco tragó grueso, pero Harry parecía no importarle lo que Ron le estuviera haciendo a la chica.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —inquirió Draco asustado.

—¿Te importa? —gruñó Harry volteando a verlo, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante en el proceso, pero se calmó de inmediato cuando sus miradas se cruzaron—, a veces eres demasiado bueno, Draco.

—Gracias.

—¡No es un cumplido! —gruñó el moreno sin poder controlarse—, eres un total imbécil, si me hubieras dicho que Hermione nos había descubierto nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo habría hablado con ella y eso hubiera sido todo, ella no te hubiera torturado de esa manera.

—Estoy bien —intentó tranquilizarlo Draco, Harry de verdad parecía estar afectado por lo sucedido, lo cual era muy extraño para el rubio—, mírame, estoy bien...

De pronto Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro, de rabia, de miedo y de dolor. No había podido protegerlo de todo lo que esa loca le había hecho, y eso no sólo dolía, en realidad eso lo aterró. Era aterrador sentirse inútil, era aterrador que Draco no pudiera contar con él en absoluto, pero por sobre todas las cosas: era aterrador que todo haya ocurrido por su culpa, porque sí él no se hubiera fijado en Draco nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Si algo te hubiera pasado...

—¿Ahora te importo?

—Tú siempre me has importado, idiota —Draco se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, por lo que el moreno simplemente continuó—, está bien, lo admito. Admito que me gustas mucho, que siento algo muy fuerte por ti que no sé explicar, admito que cuando estoy con Ginny solo pienso en ti y admito que me siento un imbécil cada vez que te trato mal porque no es lo que en realidad quiero hacer.

—Harry, ¿qué estás...?

—Quiero estar solo contigo, quiero que seas mi novio, quiero muchas malditas cosas que no sé cómo demonios explicar y eso me da un miedo y una inseguridad terrible. Cuando escuché lo que Hermione te hacía... Solo podía pensar en matarla.

—¿Te das cuenta que te estás declarando justo ahora?

—¡Lo sé, imbécil! No agotes mi paciencia.

—¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?

—Nada... Ron solamente le dará un buen susto y ya —respondió Harry como si nada sin soltar a Draco—, él está muy enamorado de ella. Nunca le haría daño, pero a veces Hermione no escucha de razones.

—Esa no es una relación sana.

—Si, tienen demasiados problemas ellos dos —Harry se separó del rubio, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Tomó a Draco de la barbilla con suavidad y atrajo su boca hasta la suya, le dio entonces un beso suave y lleno de ternura—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—¿Eso significa que ya no seré tu juguete?

—Tú siempre serás mi juguete —replicó Harry sonriendo, aun podían verse pequeñas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se veía hermoso.

—Eres un idiota, Potter —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Un idiota del que estas enamorado, que no se te olvide. Además, un idiota que está enamorado de ti...

...

Fin del Shot! No tenía ni idea de qué demonios escribir, y esto salió. Buenos siendo malos, malos siendo buenos. Me parece que Draco aquí es un poco tonto, pero es que él siempre es un poco tonto, la verdad... Y Hermione tiene algo de la personalidad de Bellatrix. Ron y Harry pues los imagino peligrosos a su manera. No sé... Si hubiera sido una historia más larga creo que hubiera quedado mucho mejor.

Espero les haya gustado, fue un poco difícil de escribir porque no sabía qué escribir, y las ideas venía a mi mente muy lentamente. Pero al menos pude terminarlo.

Dejen sus review si gustan. Les mando mil besos!


End file.
